Memories of the Past
by Angels Breath
Summary: A possible OneShot about Emma and Jay. A look into the future about what happens 10 years after graduating.
1. Cool By Gwen Stefani

**A/N: Ok, so here's a One-Shot. I just wrote it out really fast, so I'm really sorry about the spelling mistakes. Anyway, if I get enough reviews, I mightadd more chapters tothis one-shot. Hope ya like it! Oh!**

**My Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story at all...except for the concept!**

**-------------------------**

**As I opened the door with a huge smile, I saw him. My one true love, my souldmate, my everything, was standing at the door, with his fiancee. And there I was standing with my own husband.**

_We used to think it was impossible, Now you call me by my new last name.  
As these things get more comfortable,  
Time always kills the pain._

**"It's been years! I've missed you!" I exclaimed, hugging him and his fiancee. "You look great"  
**

**"Yeah, so do you two!" he said, hugging me back and giving my husband a manly hug. I grabbed his fiancee's hand and pulled her over for gossip and to catch up on what's been going on. I watched from the corner of my eye as my husband and the guy I've always loved come over and join us on the couch. I saw him put his hand around my friend, and I sighed.  
**

**"Would you guys ever expected us to be like this? Coupled up this way? I didn't." I said truthfully as I looked at him and his friend. I caught his eye. Hoping no one noticed us, we both quickly looked away, fearing that if we looked any longer, something we regret would happen. **

**"I never did. I always thought it would be you and Jay and me and Craig, not me and Jay and you and Craig." I watched my friend say as she happily leaned into him.**

_Remember Harbour Boulevard,  
The dreaming days where the mess was made.  
Circles and triangles,  
And now we're hanging out with your new girlfriend._

**"Em, remember when we were all at our 10 year reunion at Degrassi? I still can't believe people thought that we were married!" Jay said kissing his fiancee's hand. He turned to me, not knowing that all I ever thought about was that day.**

**----FlashBack----**

**_"Emma! Jay!" Ellie said running toward us. She pulls me into a tight hug. I look behind her and see Sean waving slightly toward me._**

**_"Hey Sean! Ellie!" I say, returning the warm smile and hug.  
_**

**_"So, what are you guys up to? Are you married yet?" Jay said jokingly, gesturing toward Sean and Ellie. _**

**_"Yeah actually. We're comming up to our 4 year anniversary this weekend actually." Sean said grabbing Ellie's hand before turning to us. "What about you two? How loong have you been married"  
"Nah, we're just friends, nothing more." Jay said laughing. Sean and Ellie looked at us as if not knowing wether to believe us or not. They shrug and Sean put's his hand on Ellie as they walk away towards Jimmy and Hazel._**

****

----End Of Flashback----

"Yeah! Of course I remember that!" I say with a tone of fakeness in my voice. I mutter to myself, "Just like it was yesterday." I get up and plaster a fake smile on my face, and go to get more tea from the kitchen.

"Get a grip Emma, it's just Jay. Besides, he's engaged remember? To your best friend Manny! And your married remember? To Craig! Come on Em, you can handle this. It's just tea. Just tea." I mutter to myself as I grab more tea from the kettle and pour it into the teapot.

"You may not be able to handle this, but I can. I have to." Jay said comming up behind me. I whirled around, almost spilling the tea.

**"Jay! How much of that did you hear?" I asked him, eyeing him suspiciously. **

**"Pretty much all of it." Jay said sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair and sighing. **

**"Look Jay, I'm sorry. You'd think that after 15 years, I'd be over you by now!" I say looking away trying to hide my tears.  
**

**"Look Em, we've been through this before! We can't be together! You know it, and I know it! We've been been down that road, and the last time, it ended with you hurt. I couldn't do that again. And besides, you're married to Craig, who loves you so much! And besides, I'm happy with Manny. She loves me, and I love her. I'm sorry Em, but we can't!" Jay said frustraitingly. **

**"But Jay! Can't you see that we belong together? I mean, come on! Everyone knows that we do! Please Jay? We belong together!" I say pledingly.  
**

**"Emma, I owe it to Manny to stay faithful to her. I can't just go off and call everything off just for you. You're married damn it! I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too! At least now you know how I felt when I heard from your mom that you got married. Not from you! Emma, you need to be happy for me. I'm happy for you, so please? For me?" Jay says. I can just hear the pleading in his voice. I can hear the saddness and the sincerity. I can't help it.**

**"Jay, no matter what, I'll always love you! Can't you understand that? I know you love her, but I love you too! Can't you just give me a chance? We don't have to tell anyone!" I say. I need Jay. He's like a drug that I can't get enough of. I need him so badly!  
**

**"No Emma, I can't. I love Manny too much. You know you belong with Craig. Come on, let's go back out there. We need to get over eachother. We can't be together. I'm sorry, but we can't." He says walking out. I can't believe her just rejected me. I pull his arm while he walks away.  
**

**"Jay, I know you love her. I guess I've finally realized that we can't get together. But I always want you to know that I love you. Always." I say sincerely. Jay nods.  
**

**"I love you too Emma. Friends ok?" He asks as he holds out his hand. I have to nod. I have to. We can't be together anyway, so why don't I just get over myself. I nod once more stiffly.  
**

**"Friends." I say grabbing his hand. We shake and he pulls me into a hug. We walk back outside and see Manny and Craig talking. They see us walk back outside and pull apart. As I go to sit by Craig, Manny starts to talk.  
**

**"So Em, everything ok with you and Jay?" She asks. I nod my head and smile at him. Catching his eye, I flash them a sincere smile.  
**

**"After all that we've been through, we're cool."**


	2. Authors Note!

**_A/N: Ok, so I've decided for this to be just a one shot. But maybe if I get bored and feel like writing again, I might post more to this. I don't know yet. If I do post more though, it'll probably be at Jay's wedding to Manny. Anyway, if you guys have any idea or anything, leave a comment on here!_**


End file.
